


Here with me

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Gay, Gay femal character, Lumity, LuzXAmity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz confess her true feeling to Amity in the only she knows how. By serenading her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Here with me

Luz paced under a big tree near the Owl House as she mentally prepared for what she was about to do. She liked, no, she was in love with Amity. Full on, head over heels, in love with Amity Blight. She could never talk to her for long periods of time before her brain short circuited, causing her to babble like an idiot. Whenever she was near her, her heart would beat so fast that she thought it was going to beat out of her chest.

She tried multiple times to tell her. But whenever she worked up the courage to ask her out or confess her feelings, she would get stricken with so much anxiety to the point where she couldn’t move, as all the horrible things that could happen flooded her mind. Amity laughing at her face. Her telling her friends about how sad and pathetic it was while laughing. Deciding to dump their friendship, because she wasn’t cool enough anymore to be her friend. Her deciding to post about it penstagram making her the laughingstock of Hexside. (The author understands exactly what Luz is going through and feels for you.)

She saw that post in her head so many times, the message was burned into her mind. ‘So you’ll never believe this, but the human decided to ask me and told me she was in love with me. As if I’d ever go out with that human, much less be in love with her.’

Hell, (no pun intended), she didn’t even know if Amity even liked girls. Luz couldn’t take it anymore as hiding her crush was starting wreak havok on mental state. And by that, I mean she would have panic attacks on whether Amity would do that. Or cry herself to sleep thinking that Amity would never love her after completely embarrassing herself. She pulled out her phone and texted Amity.

‘Hey, I need to tell you something,’

A text from Amity came few moment’s later. ‘Sure, what’s up?’

‘It’s hard to explain over text. Can you meet me under the big oak tree near the Owl House?’

‘Sure, I’ll be right there’

Luz put away her phone and began tuning her guitar. This was it. She was finally going to tell her how she felt. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, she put the guitar away. Ten minutes later, Amity arrived at the Oak Tree just liked Luz asked.

“Hey Luz. You wanted to tell me something?”

“Yeah. It’s something that I’ve been to tell you for a while now, but I’ve been scared.” Luz sat down and leaned against the Oak tree. 

Amity followed suit and sat on the hill, her gold eyes showing so much concern. “You can tell me anything. You know that right?”

Luz nodded and took deep breath. She pulled out the guitar and rested it on her knee, getting ready to play.” 

“What’s that?” Asked amity clearing intrigued by the mysterious object.

“It’s called a guitar. It’s an instrument back from the human world.”

“How does it work?”

“You strum the strings down here over the big hole and up here on the thinner part, you move you fingers up and down on different parts.” Luz demonstrated by playing a little. “That’s actually why I asked you to come down here. I can’t explain what I want to tell you through words, so I wanted to sing to you about it.” 

Amity could feel a blush starting to form on her face. “O-okay.” She finally managed to get out.

Luz took a deep breath and started playing.

Can I tell you something just between you and me?  
When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free  
Every single word is perfect as it can be  
And I need you here with me

She was surprised by well a singer Luz was. In fact, she had never heard Luz sing before.

When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall  
I can speak to you by saying nothing at all  
Every single time, I find it harder to breathe  
'Cause I need you here with me

Amity’s blush increased as she covered her mouth in surprise. ‘Is this really happening?’ She thought.

Every day  
You're saying the words that I want you to say  
There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away  
Now I know I'm falling in deep  
'Cause I need you here with me  
Every day  
You're saying the words that I want you to say  
There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away  
Now I know I'm falling in deep  
'Cause I need you here with me

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before Luz could see. Luz looked at her as she sang the next verse.

I think I see your face in every place that I go  
I try to hide it, but I know that it's gonna show  
Every single night, I find it harder to sleep  
'Cause I need you here with me

There was no stopping the tears from coming out now. No one had ever done something like this for her. People think that just because she’s a blight, things need to be fancy when people ask her out. That she needs to be given rare presents. But here she is, crying under a tree. A human serenading her, with an item from the human realm.

Everyday  
You're saying the words that I want you to say  
There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away  
Now I know I'm falling in deep  
'Cause I need you here with me  
Every day  
You're saying the words that I want you to say  
There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away  
Now I know I'm falling in deep  
'Cause I need you here with me

Amity tried to wipe away her tears, but it was futile as they streamed down her face. She had not been this happy in a long time. Luz once again looked at the green hair witch as she sung the last part of the song.

Can I tell you something just between you and me?  
When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free  
Every single word is perfect as it can be  
'Cause I need you here with me

Luz put away the guitar before turning back to Amity. “I am madly in love with you. This was the only way I could tell you without being an idiot.” It was only then that she realized Amity was crying. “Oh no. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Shhhh. Was the song to much? Did I confess to soon? I’m sorry” Luz wiped away her tears.

Amity shook her head. “These are happy tears. That was the most beautiful thing that anyone’s ever done for me.”

Luz smiled. If all else failed today, at least she succeeded in making her happy. “I’m glad. So, um, do you feel the same way?” 

Amity didn’t respond. Instead, she leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips. ‘FINALLLLLLYYYY!!!!’ She screamed internally. She had been wanting do that for a long time and man did it not disappoint. The kiss felt like electricity surging through her. “Does that answer your question?”

Luz just smiled and giggled as she pulled her in for another kiss. Both girls smiling like idiots. “In more ways than one. God I love you.”

“I love you too” Said Amity.


End file.
